Social Democrats (Republic of Cobura)
The Social Democrats (SD) are a political party in Cobura, founded in 3250 to provide a centre-left movement in the country. Their leader, Jack Rasen, is the current Prime Minister of Cobura in a coalition with the People's Central Party. Ideology Although made up of members with a broad range of political views, the party is categorised by most as being centre-left progressive. Defence The Social Democrats voted strongly against legislation which saw the implementation of a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy on homosexuals serving in the military. Leader, Jack Rasen, has confirmed the law would be repealed if the Social Democrats were to be part of government in the future. Economics The Social Democrats believe in the nationalisation of key public utilities, such as energy services, and strongly support Cobura's national health service. The party supports increased taxation on higher earners, greater levels of public spending, and reforms to the welfare state. Education The Social Democrats are opposed to charter schools, believing only state run schools should be in existance. The party strongly supports free tuition and free nursery places. In 3250 the party voted against measures which saw the introduction of corporal punishment. Welfare The Social Democrats are strong supporters of nationalised healthcare in Cobura and support higher levels of spending on health services. In 3250 the party introduced legislation which would make pensions compulsory for workers, although the legislation looks unlikely to pass. Constitutional Affairs The Social Democrats support the parliamentary system used in Cobura, and the presence of an elected ceremonial President. The party voted against proposals to change the title of the countries head of state from 'President' to 'Presiding Officer' History The Social Democrats were founded in January 3250 by Jack Rasen in order to provide a centre-left movement for Cobura - Mr Rasen described the party as a 'fighting force for fairness, ready to challenge the government and the right of centre political movements which have for too long dominated the politics of this country. It's time for real change in Cobura, it's time for the Social Democrats'. After the 3252 general election which saw the Social Democrats win 29 seats, the party entered into talks with the Left Party, and the FinEquaDef Platform. After the presentation of legislation which would have resulted in the privatisation of many public services, however, the Social Democrats exited coalition talks, and reconsidered its position in the Coburan Red Bloc. Electoral History The party first contested elections in January 3252, participating in elections to the federal parliament and the office of President. Although winning 29 seats the party came last, behind the Left Party. In the Presidential election party leader, Jack Rasen, finished sixth, ahead of the True Representation Party, having enjoyed the backing of the Left. The July 3255 saw the party lose 6 seats, and its share of the presidential vote fall by more than half. Despite some rumblings within the party, Jack Rasen remained as leader, saying the party would learn from the result and 'fight harder than ever to stand up for Coburans and win government in the future'. January 3257 saw the party receive its highest share of the vote since its foundation, along with its highest number of seats, increasing to 30. Significantly, the party polled more votes than the Left, although due to the regional allocation of seats it finished with 1 less seat than the Left Party. 'Summary of Election Results' Party Leaders *Jack Rasen (Current) See Also *Cobura Category:Political parties in Cobura Category:Cobura Category:Political parties Category:Politics of Cobura